


we'll never be lonely anymore.

by paleromantic



Series: let's save up for something new. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: But only a little, Cuddling, Fluff, Ganache the kitten makes an appearance, Humour, Injured Jeremy Knox, Jean and Jeremy are happy and in love and that's canon babey, Jean is happy and soft, Kissing, M/M, Nora do not interact, Proposals, at least i hope it's funny, he's okay I promise, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: Jean turned the television down, his voice heart-wrenchingly earnest when he spoke again. “Jeremy, will you marry me?”Jeremy stared at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him with it. “You fucking asshole!”





	we'll never be lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty but also please consider: I am gay and soft for these boys

“Jer, I’m home.”

Jeremy smiled to himself as he heard the sound of his boyfriend dropping his keys onto the little table beside the door; it was a sound as familiar to him as the ticking of the watch Jean had gotten him for their third anniversary, and just as soothing. It was one of the little sounds that made up their life together, and Jeremy loved it.

“How was practice?” He tilted his head to watch as his boyfriend dropped his gear bag by the couch, stopping to press a quick kiss to Jeremy’s head before going to the kitchen to make tea. Jeremy had been put on rest from practice for three weeks with a pulled muscle in his ribs, and he had been spending it wrapped up in blankets on the couch watching crappy Netflix original shows to try and distract himself from the lack of a tall, warm boyfriend to snuggle up to.

“It was fine, same as usual.” Jeremy could tell that Jean was tired because his accent was starting to tug at his words, softening his vowels endearingly. “How are your ribs?”

“They’re fine, I’m going to get them checked tomorrow to see if I can go back to practice earlier than they said.” He sat up and pulled the blankets off himself, standing up and laughing as Ganache immediately jumped up onto the warm stretch of couch that he left behind. He scratched the cat’s ears gently and then continued on his way to the kitchen. “Get me a cup? I think I need some coffee.”

Jean reached up and got him his favourite cup- an old Trojan’s cup with an exy stick on it. It had been a gift from Laila when he had finally gotten the captain position in his Junior year, and he had kept it ever since, even though it was a little stained from years and years of coffee. He put it down next to his own favourite, a mug with the fox from the Little Prince on it that Jeremy had gotten him for his birthday one year- Jean had rolled his eyes at him and reminded him that he had joined USC, not PSU. Jeremy had just laughed and kissed him quiet.

Jeremy pulled the mug towards himself and dumped some instant coffee granules into it along with a spoon or two of sugar, waiting for Jean to finish doing the same before grabbing the kettle and filling their cups with water. Almost to the top for Jean, but only halfway for Jeremy since he needed a lot of milk in his. Once they had both finished with their drinks, they moved the party to the couch where Jeremy scooped Ganache up and moved him to the side, sitting down and tucking his feet up underneath him as he leaned into Jean’s frame. 

Jean flipped the remote over in his hands and then changed the channel, settling on a replay of an Exy game that Jeremy had barely paid attention to the first time it was happening. Instead of watching it, Jeremy sipped his coffee slowly and rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, humming softly as he watched Ganache stretching out in front of the little wood-burning stove that they had installed. His tail swished happily as he lay out on the ground and Jeremy found himself feeling much the same way. Comfortable and warm.

Idly, his thoughts wandered to the ring box that was lying in his bedside locker. It had been a running joke with the Trojans, which one of them would inevitably pop the question, and Jeremy had admittedly started to get a little impatient with it. He was planning on proposing after the final match of the season when they had beaten all the competition and they had time to  _ really  _ celebrate it. He’d had the ring for weeks, preparing what he was going to say that wouldn’t make him look like an idiot- he always seemed to end up sounding like an idiot in front of everyone when it came to Jean. He had it all planned, too; Laila and Sara had helped him to book the tickets to Disneyland. 

Disneyland Paris, that was- an elaborate plan to allow Jean to go back to France, to speak his own language to people who would understand him, rather than Jeremy and Laila’s high school level French. Jean was going to love it, and then when they were able to explore the little town they would be staying in, a small town outside of Paris, Jeremy would propose and it would be  _ perfect _ .

He could hardly wait at all. 

“ _ Mon cher _ ? Did you get lost in there?” Jean’s hands were kneading gently at Jeremy’s shoulders when he stopped daydreaming, and he blushed deeply.

“Sorry, I was just- I’m glad you’re home.” Jeremy yawned and then cuddled closer to his boyfriend. It was the truth, anyway. Being home alone wasn’t as fun as it had been when he was younger, because he ended up most of the day just wishing that Jean was there with him. Not that they were codependent, not at all. Jean was just Jeremy’s best friend, he hated missing the man. 

Jean smiled, and then brushed a feather light kiss against Jeremy’s temple. Jeremy felt a shiver go down his spine and he chuckled, before pausing as Jean murmured words against his skin.

“ _ Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, mon chou. _ ” Jeremy frowned, and then turned to face Jean.

“What does that mean?”

Jean laughed then, a warm and gentle sound that made Jeremy’s heart skip a beat. He wasn’t much of a believer, but he sent off a vague thanks to whatever deity had allowed him to make Jean Moreau laugh that way so often. “I love you.”

Laughing, Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I’m not  _ that  _ bad at French. You said a lot more words than that.”

He had been trying to learn French again, with a lot of help from Jean and even some from Kevin. He was truly abysmal at it but Jean always seemed to get a soft look in his eyes when Jeremy tried to talk in French at all, especially when he couldn’t quite get the pronunciation of a word right. It was worth feeling a little foolish if it made Jean happy. 

The moment passed, and they watched a conservatively dressed man design people’s houses in mostly silence for a while. The fire was still crackling away too, creating a softer and warmer atmosphere than had been present in the room before they got it- another small, lovely sound that made up the life that he and Jean had built, the life that Jean had earned several times over. 

It wasn’t until the show ended that Jean spoke again. He rubbed a slow circle into Jeremy’s hipbone, pressed his lips to his temple and kissed there before resting his chin. “You know, we should get married.”

Jeremy widened his eyes, and sat up, jostling the both of them. “ _ What? _ ”

Jean turned the television down, his voice heart-wrenchingly earnest when he spoke again. “Jeremy, will you marry me?”

Jeremy stared at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish before he grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him with it. “You fucking asshole!”

His boyfriend looked scandalised. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a whole proposal planned-” Jeremy stopped, and then groaned as he saw a glint of mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You found out, didn’t you?”

Jean maintained his innocence for a few minutes more before he broke out in a small chuckle. “I found the ring, while I was cleaning the room a week or two ago.”

Jeremy groaned, and let his head fall back against the couch. “God, you suck.”

His boyfriend snorted and then crossed his arms. He had been learning too much from Alvarez, it seemed. Jeremy couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. “Is that a no, then?”

“It’s a fucking yes, you prick,” Jeremy whined. “I had it all planned out, damn it.”

He felt a hand in his hair, and he relaxed into Jean’s hand, albeit grumpily. Jean scratched his scalp gently and then hummed. “The ring is beautiful.”

Jeremy’s lips twitched slightly. “Laila helped me to pick it out for you, since I wasn’t able to decide.”

“I asked Laila about it, when I found the ring.” Jean smiled at Jeremy’s stricken expression. “It will be nice to go to France, I think.”

“You’re all traitors.” Jeremy grumbled, but allowed Jean to pull him back into an easy embrace. “I was trying to be  _ romantic _ . You deserve a nice proposal.”

“Love, you could have texted me a proposal and I would have said yes.” Jean rolled his eyes and then held his boyfriend- no,  _ fiancé-  _ tighter. “You needn’t have worked yourself up over it.”

“But you deserve-”

Jean cut him off before he could finish. “A wonderful life, a career that I love and a gorgeous fiancé? I think I’m all set, Knox.”

“Hey, that’s future Mr. Knox-Moreau to you.” Jeremy turned his head enough to brush their lips together and grinned. They were getting  _ married _ .

Jean smiled, a small yet undoubtedly genuine smile that made Jeremy’s insides melt. “Yes, I suppose it is.”


End file.
